Faceless Love: A Side
by BMXCZBMVXCBZ
Summary: My take on Robbie performing for the Full Moon Jam. A little more insight for Robbie's past relationship to the only girl would ever truly hold his heart.


I don't own any material used in this story unless I say so.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Faceless Love<p>

Robbie sat behind the closed curtain on the stage for the Full Moon Jam.

If you were to look behind the curtain you would never believe that the young man behind it was Robbie Shapiro. One major thing about him was the lack of the puppet he carried around named Rex. Next was his actual appearance, his hair which had been curly seconds ago was now long and straight falling in his face for an almost darker punk look. In his eyes were his contacts that he purchased when he tried to imitate that punk Ryder.

Speaking of Ryder Daniels, Robbie had to admit he felt like big shit for helping expose the guy for being a playboy and a user.

Anyway back to Robbie, another addition to his changed look was the guitar in his hands. A dark green custom model with a black fret board, a gift from a friend from long ago.

Robbie quickly choked down his nervousness when he heard the teacher on stage make an announcement.

"Okay Hollywood Arts! Thanks to Tori Vega for that stunning performance and now our last performer for the night, Robbie Shapiro performing a song he wrote himself!"

The Curtain went up and Robbie came walking forward toward the mic.

A small smirk formed on his face when he saw how the people were shocked by his radical change in appearance. He took the mic and spoke into it.

"My name is Robbie Shapiro and this is a song I wrote recently, I hope you enjoy it." Robbie said setting the mic back in the lights dimmed around him and he began to strum his guitar slowly and some members from the school band began to back him up with some notes he passed out earlier.

_A voice screaming from within  
>Begging just to feel again<br>Can't find who I am without you near me  
>I'd give anything to live<br>Cause without you I don't exist  
>Your the only one who saves me from myself<br>I buried this love and laid it to rest  
>And now I'm one of the forgotten<em>

_I'm not I'm not myself_  
><em>Feel like I'm someone else<em>  
><em>Fallen and faceless<em>  
><em>So hollow hollow inside<em>  
><em>A part of me is dead<em>  
><em>Need you to live again<em>  
><em>Can you replace this<em>  
><em>I'm hollow hollow and faceless<em>

* * *

><p>Jade widened her eyes when she saw that guitar in Robbie's hand. Thankfully none of her friends who had been to busy being shocked by Robbie's new look and his voice noticed her expression. That guitar has been her last gift to Robbie, back when they were very close friends, the present on his fourteenth birthday.<p>

"Robbie." Jade muttered 

_Shadows growing in my mind_  
><em>Ones I just can't leave behind<em>  
><em>I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom<em>  
><em>One more monster crawled inside<em>  
><em>But I swear I saw it die<em>  
><em>Can you save me from the nothing I've become<em>  
><em>I buried this love and laid it to rest<em>  
><em>And now I'm one of the forgotten<em>

_I'm not I'm not myself_  
><em>Feel like I'm someone else<em>  
><em>Fallen and faceless<em>  
><em>So hollow hollow inside<em>  
><em>A part of me is dead<em>  
><em>Need you to live again<em>  
><em>Can you replace this<em>  
><em>I'm hollow hollow and faceless<em>

One more monster crawled inside . . . and it's name was Rex Powers. The day Robbie's brother Damien Rex Shapiro died was the day Robbie began to become reclusive and hide behind that puppet. His brother had a hobby of making automated models, one of them was a doll inspired by Robbie's own curly fro. The puppet was all that survived the fire that killed Damien and Robbie clung to it believing that the doll was in same way his older brother or what was left of him. This day also marked the downfall of Robbie and Jade's friendship.

Robbie sung into the mic and his eyes that were partly hidden behind his long bands locked with Jade. A silent message was conveyed between the both of them.

"_**Do you remember that fight? The thing that tore us apart?"**_

"_**Of course I do . . . you chose that stupid doll over me!"**_

"_**That was the biggest mistake of my life. Because of my own insecurity I lost myself and became faceless."**_

"_**And I became hollow inside. Lashing out at others to fill the hole in my heart."**_

_I'm faceless  
>I'm hollow and faceless<em>

_We are the faceless  
>We are the nameless<br>We are the hopeless  
>ARGH!<br>Until We Have Faces!_

A smile appeared on Robbie race as he screamed out the next part of the song. His strumming was low for a minute, almost none existent. Then with a jump he stuck a power cord at max almost blowing out the speakers. He smirked again flashing a devilish grin that just didn't seem to fit his face as he played a short solo on his guitar.

All around Robbie's friends were shocked at his singing. They never heard him sing something so dark and serious like this before. Trina surprisingly couldn't take her eyes off Robbie, finding his punk look to be hot and Cat found his voice to be very seductive when he sung like this. Tori was still looking in disbelief trying to comprehend how the guy on stage and her dorky curly haired friend who made songs like Broken Glass could be one and the same. Andre and Beck however had fake tears of joy as they saw the female attention Robbie was getting and felt proud.

_I'm not I'm not myself  
>Feel like I'm someone else<br>Fallen and faceless  
>So hollow hollow inside<br>A part of me is dead  
>Need you to live again<br>Can you replace this  
>I'm hollow hollow and faceless<em>

FACELESS!

Robbie gave one last shout in the mic and one hard strum as the song ended. The crowd showered him with applause seconds later and Robbie bowed dramatically with a smile. _I guess they liked it. _He chuckled to himself as he stood up straight and walked back stage. Once he made his way back to the dressing room Robbie put his guitar back into the case he brought it in and sat down taking a sip of water.

"I know your there Jade." Robbie called out.

It was quiet for a second when the door closed a Jade stepped out from the shadows with a pout on her face. "How did you know?"

Robbie chuckled "The force . . . all it tells me, that it does." he said doing a Yoda imitation.

Jade slapped him upside his head "Stop with the nerd talk."

Robbie rubbed the back of his head "Hey damn it that hurt!"

Jade folded her arms under her chest "Yeah? Did it hurt as much as my heart did when you broke our friendship?"

The boy cringed at the venom in her voice and sighed "For what it's worth I'm sorry. . . but I just really missed him."

"Damien was special and we all miss him." Jade said "He was closest thing I had to a big brother."

An awkward silence set in as Robbie and Jade just stared at each other. Their bodies moved on their own catching each other in an embrace and a lip lock. Their tongues battling for dominance over the other as they poured out their hearts to each other in this kiss. Feeling the lack of air they both separated and held each other tight.

Robbie stroked Jade's long raven black hair "Where do we go from here?"

"I want to be with you." Jade said

"What about Beck?" Robbie asked "He's a good friend and I can't betray him."

Jade pulled away "Beck and I . . . have been talking about breaking up. We just don't feel the same way anymore, and after what happened a few seconds ago I don't think I could go back to him."

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked "Your rep might go down if you start dating the biggest nerd in school."

"After that stunt you pulled on stage I doubt that your going to stay a nerd and I'm not letting any of those bitches sink their claws into my Robbie." Jade said

Robbie laughed "Since when did I belong to you?"

Jade smirked "You've always belonged to me and I you."

"That's pretty corny of you." Robbie said leaning forward

"Just shut up and kiss me." Jade leaned in and their lips connected.

* * *

><p>A fun one shot, sung to the song Faceless by Red.<p>

Hope it wasn't to horrible, yeah I could have done better but hey it's a one shot.

If anyone is curious about the green guitar then you can google the ESP U-02 Hellion 2 Guitar for a better visual.

Sayonara for now.


End file.
